


Hairdye

by Kiddidd



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Amethyst plans a prank, F/F, Fluff, Hair Dye, Lapis is an innocent victim, Oneshot, Pumpkin pup is a puppy, Short, only to get out done, poly as hell
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-12
Updated: 2016-12-12
Packaged: 2018-09-08 02:23:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 789
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8826679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kiddidd/pseuds/Kiddidd
Summary: Amythyst and Lapis plan to play a prank on Peridot, only to get out done by her.





	

"Aw Peri come on." Amethyst whined.

Peridot huffed as she took the towel from Lapis. "I still don't see why you two can't just help each other." 

"Too good to help you girlfriends?" Amethyst smirked as Peridot shot her a glare. 

"No you clod but I don't understand how the damn cloddy company could forget the gloves in 2 boxes!" 

Lapis gave Amethyst a sceptical look. "Yeah bu-" 

"It's not that big of a deal Peri. Dye washes off. 

"Yeah after like 3 months!" 

"Dude chill. It takes like only a day or so to come off of skin." 

"Aggh, Pearl dyes her hair, couldn't you have asked her for gloves." 

"Nope, she's out of town with Garnet and her moms. Besides we just need your help to put it on. It's in the kitchen were you told us to leave it." 

"Because I can't stand the smell."

She got up to go get the to bowls from the kitchen. "I don't know how you do."

"You get use to it." Lapis said "Thanks Peridot." 

"Yeah yeah." she waved them off as she left. They had been living in the small, 3 bedroom apartment for about a year now. She stepped into the kitchen and knelt down at the door and ran her hand down Pumpkin's head. His started to wag his tail and licked her hand. She giggled a little. "At least I don't have to dye your hair." He curled back up and drifted to sleep again as she walked to the table and to get the dye. 

'How the hell can you get use to this smell.' She pondered as she scrunched up her nose and took the bowls when she remembered something. 'Wait, wait, wait'. She put them down again and sprinted to her desk. Pulling open the second drawer and digging through the papers and computer parts, she grinned as she pulled out a pair of gloves. "Yes." She smirked putting them into her pockets and dashing back to the kitchen. She gathed the bowls again and headed back to the bathroom, only to stop when she hears Lapis's voice. 

"What did you do to the gloves?"

"They got trashed." 

"I don't know Ame, she's gonna be really mad." 

"And it's going to be really funny, it's just a small prank Lap. It's gonna be fine, she's just gonna have purple and blue hands for a while." She snickerd.

Peridot stood at the door with a scowl on her face. 'So that's what they were planning.' She was about to snap at them when she looked down to the bows in her hands and smirked. 'If that's how they want to play then.' 

She waited a second more before going in with a fake frown on her face. 

"Thanks for helping out P-dot." 

"Yeah, Yeah be happy I love you guys. You're sure this is going to wash of after a few days." 

"Yip don't worry." 

'You're the ones that sould be worried' she smirked a little. 

"So Amethyst, how's work going?" 

"Uuggh! You guy won't believe the people that come into the store! Some times-" 

Amethyst kept rambiling like Peridot knew she would and Lapis started dozing off. They didn't notice when Peridot slipped on the gloves before she started putting the dye on their heads. Half way through she started mixing the dye, grinning all the way through. By the times she was done neither of them had just one hair colour.

Lapis's blue was a little lighter then normal and there was random purple patches. Amethyst had blue patches and lines on hers. It's didn't look to bad per say but it was a good way of getting revenge for what they where planning. 

She wraped up their hair and sat down with them, hiding her hands in a towel as Amethyst rambled on. Half an hour later they got up and unwraped their hair. 

"So Peri you gonna shower with us?" She gave her a seductive look. 

"Uhm, Ame…" Lapis said as she looked at them. 

"What? You shy La-" she stopped mid sentence and started laughting. "Oh man Peri what did you do!" 

Lapis slowly stepped to the mirror to look at herself before quickly stepping back. "Yours looks worse." 

Amethyst stopped laughing. "Worse, mine. The hell you mean mine!" She ran to the mirror and her eyes went wide. 

"I told you this was a bad idea." Lapis said as she turned on the shower, accepting her punishment for her part in the prank.

"Peri what did you do!" Amethyst shrieked as she turned to Peridot, who threw the gloves in the trashcan and washed her hands. Smirked as she headed out the door. 

"I found some gloves."


End file.
